Niinuma Kisora
|image = NiinumaKisora-DakishimerareteMitai.jpg |caption = Niinuma Kisora promoting "Dakishimerarete Mitai" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 160.2cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, singer |active = 2013-present ( years) |agency = (2013-) |label = zetima |mcolor = Light Blue |group = Tsubaki Factory |generation = |debutsingle = Hatsukoi Sunrise / Just Try! / Uruwashi no Camellia |join = April 29, 2015 |days = |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |join1 = September 22, 2013 |generation1 = 20th Generation |graduate1 = February 28, 2017 |days1 = 3 Years, 5 Months, 7 Days |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Tsubaki Factory |blog = |autograph = }}Niinuma Kisora (新沼希空) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project as a member of Tsubaki Factory. She first joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei on September 22, 2013. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Niinuma Kisora was born on October 20, 1999 in Aichi, Japan. 2013 In 2013, Niinuma auditioned the Morning Musume 12ki Member "Mirai Shoujo" Audition for an opportunity to join Morning Musume. She made it up to the final round, but on August 24, Tsunku announced via YouTube that they were not interested in adding new members to the group at that moment, leading to Niinuma failing to join the group in the end along with the 6 other finalist.Tsunku. "モーニング娘。12期メンバー「未来少女」オーディション、プロデューサーつんく♂より結果のご報告" (in Japanese). Morning Musume '14 Channel via YouTube. 2013-08-24. September 22, Niinuma joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei along with the other audition finalists, becoming the 20th generation. On the same day, an introduction video of Niinuma was uploaded to the Hello Pro Kenshuusei YouTube channel. On December 7, Niinuma was officially introduced as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~, alongside Yamaki Risa, Yokogawa Yumei, Oura Hirona, Dambara Ruru, Haga Akane, and Funaki Musubu. All seven girls did a dance performance of Juice=Juice's debut single "Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne". 2014 From March 15 to May 31, Niinuma participated in the Morning Musume '14's spring concert tour as a back dancer and the opening act alongside Yoshihashi Kurumi, Nomura Minami, Wada Sakurako, Inaba Manaka and Dambara Ruru. 2015 On April 29, it was announced that Niinuma would be debuting in a new unit named Tsubaki Factory alongside Yamagishi Riko, Kishimoto Yumeno, Asakura Kiki, Ogata Risa, and Tanimoto Ami. 2017 On October 20, Niinuma celebrated her 18th birthday at a fanclub event titled Tsubaki Factory Niinuma Kisora Birthday Event 2017, featuring two shows at Square Ebara Hiratsuka Hall. 2018 On July 25, the comedian duo released their debut single " ", which features Niinuma in the B-side "Sunao ni Narenai Sakuranbo" as a member of the fictional group Yamato Nadeshiko Semicolon along with and Akiyama Mao.https://twitter.com/sawayakagoro/status/999274082716696576"[http://helloproject.com/news/8907/ 上々軍団CDデビュー！デビューシングル『仲間』配信スタート！]" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-07-25. On October 23, Niinuma celebrated her 19th birthday at a fanclub event titled Tsubaki Factory Niinuma Kisora Birthday Event 2018, featuring two shows at TOKYO FM HALL. 2019 On May 16, it was announced that Niinuma had fallen down stairs on her way to work and at the hospital was diagnosed with a tailbone fracture and a buttock contusion, which would take one month for her to recover from. She was advised to avoid intense exercise and rest. As a result, Niinuma was absent from the rest of the Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2019 Haru・Ranman shows and the Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 Gaiden ~Tasogare no Kamen~ musical."つばきファクトリー 新沼希空に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-05-15. On October 23, Niinuma celebrated her 20th birthday at a fanclub event titled Tsubaki Factory Niinuma Kisora Birthday Event 2019, featuring two shows at Shinjuku ReNY. Personal Life Education= When Niinuma joined Tsubaki Factory, she was a first year high school student. She graduated from high school in March 2018. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Niinuma Kisora has acquired: *'Asakura Kiki:' She gets along best with Asakura Kiki in Tsubaki Factory. The pair is referred to as "Kikisora" a combination of their names "Kiki" and "Kisora". *'Ono Mizuho:' She is good friends with Ono Mizuho. |-|Name Meaning= Niinuma's given name, Kisora, consists of the kanji meaning "rare" (希; ki) and "sky" (空; sora). Her parents wanted to include "sora" in the last part of her name, and after going through 50 different characters from "a" to "m", they decided "Kisora" had the best kanji and sound.Pocket Morning. 2016-11-06. (Translation by Ro-kun)"つばきファクトリー新沼希空が“20問20答”でハロプロ愛を語る！【ハロプロ誕生20周年記念連載】" (in Japanese). The Television. 2018-03-12. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Niinuma Kisora: *'Kisora' (きそら): Official nickname, given her since Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *'Niinu' (にいぬー): Used by Taguchi Natsumi. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Niinuma Kisora (新沼希空) *'Nickname:' Kisora (きそら) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Aichi, Japan *'Blood type:' O *'Height:' 160.2cmhttp://ameblo.jp/tsubaki-factory/entry-12029398330.html *'Western Zodiac': Libra *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rabbit *'Hello! Project Status:' **2013-09-22: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2015-04: Tsubaki Factory Member *'Tsubaki Factory Member Color:' Light Blue *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2013–2017) **Tsubaki Factory (2015-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Playing the flute, whistling *'Hobbies:' Looking at the sky, looking around zakkayasan (boutiques selling various goods) *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-pop *'Favorite Colors:' Pink, blue *'Favorite Food:' Yakitori"Hello Pro Kenshuusei Perfect Directory" (ハロぷろ研修生パーフェクト名鑑). BOMB Magazine, 2013-12 Issue (pg 55). Gakken Marketing. Release Date: 2013-11-09. *'Favorite Subject:' Art *'Worst Subject:' Japanese *'Favorite Sport:' Swimming *'Charm Point:' Pale skin, yaeba, being cat-like *'Motto:' Seishinseii (誠心誠意; Whole-hearted devotion) *'Favorite Tsubaki Factory Song:' Hitorijime *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Itsumo to Onnaji Seifuku de", "Fantasy ga Hajimaru", "1 Kara 10 Made Aishite Hoshii" *'Looks Up To:' Fujimoto Miki, Ishida Ayumi, Takagi Sayuki Publications Magazines *2014.06.23 UTB (with Oura Hirona, Dambara Ruru) *2014.07.10 JUNON (with Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Makino Maria, Sasaki Rikako, Dambara Ruru, Funaki Musubu) *2017.01 VDC Magazine *2018.01 BIG ONE GIRLS *2018.06.30 Gekkan Entame (with Yamaki Risa, Wada Sakurako) Works Theater *2015 Thank You Very Berry *2016 Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru! TV Programs *2015–2019 The Girls Live *2019– AI・DOL PROJECT (AI・DOL プロジェクト) Internet *2013– Hello! Project Station *2014–2016 MUSIC+ *2015–2016 GREEN ROOM *2016– Upcoming *2016–2017 Girls Night Out *2017– tiny tiny *2018– OMAKE CHANNEL *2018 Hello Pro no Monohon! *2019–2020 Hello Pro no Oshigoto Challenge *2019 Hello Pro Kouhaku Taiko THE☆BATTLE 2019 Music Videos *2019 ANGERME - Koi wa Accha Accha ("Koushiki Accha Accha Ouentai" PV) Trivia *She believes she is the true "mirai shoujo", because of her personality, which she is often told is like that of someone from outer space.TOP YELL, 2013-11 Issue. Release Date: 2013-10-07. *She collects Ishida Ayumi goods. *She wants to be an idol that everyone knows. *In the March 2014 issue of Gekkan Entame, she was ranked 3rd with Ogawa Rena as the "most airheaded" in Hello Pro Kenshuusei.Gekkan Entame. March 2014 Issue. Published 2014-01-30. *Her rivals in Hello Pro Kenshuusei are her generation-mates, they joined at the same time but there are girls in the generation better at singing and dancing than she is, so she wants to be able to catch up to them. She wants to become someone who leaves an impression with people even when she's performing with all of her generation-mates. *Her dream was to have a major debut, she wanted to continue her activities in Hello Pro Kenshuusei and work on her expressions so that her smile can reach everyone. *Mentioned that one of her dreams was to have a page on Wikipedia. *For her, the best thing about Hello Pro Kenshuusei is having fans cheer for her at the Nama Tamago Shows. *For her, the hardest thing about Hello Pro Kenshuusei is remembering the dances. *She says the toughest thing about being a Kenshuusei is coming to rehearsals, and greeting and bowing to everyone and then not being able to do any of the performances and having people who have worked harder and are better than her have to stop what they're doing to help her because she's so far behind. *She tried during her first Kenshuusei performance to be aware of her facial expressions, since she's prone to making gloomy facial expressions, but seeing the crowd get excited during their song made her feel happy more naturally. *Tsunku's comments: "Your dancing is still half-hearted, I want to focus on the rhythm. The movements overall are very subtle, and so it's good to be able to show those subtle movements visibly, so I want you to go on to working on those subtle gestures. When your bangs are longer you look gloomy, so it might be better to keep them cut." *Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki and Yamaki Risa said that they are curious about Kisora. *According to an interview with JUNON magazine released in July 2014, Niinuma hoped on getting a blue member color. See Also *Gallery:Niinuma Kisora *List:Niinuma Kisora Concert & Event Appearances *List:Niinuma Kisora Discography Featured In *List:Niinuma Kisora Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A References External Links *Kobushi Factory Profile *Tsubaki Factory Official Blog *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blogs: December 2013, February 2014, September 2014 (not tagged), November/December 2014, February/March 2015, Hello! Project Tours *Wikipedia: Japanese de:Niinuma Kisora es:Niinuma Kisora Category:2013 Additions Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members from Aichi Category:Blood Type O Category:1999 Births Category:October Births Category:Libra Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Niinuma Kisora Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Tsubaki Factory Category:Light Blue Member Color Category:Tsubomi Factory Category:Only Children Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Rabbit